Villains Lament - Maleficent
by thefictionalLady
Summary: The True story behind the Mistress of All Evil


**Villains Lament – Maleficent **

What's in a name? Does it define us, or do we define our names? These are the questions that have plagued me all my years. I was born hideous, not just in looks but in manner and nature. I did not choose my nature; my nature was thrust upon me. I feel as if I can still hear the disgusted gasps from everyone in the room as I came out discolored and shrieking. My mother cried as she held me for the first and last time. She died soon after I was born. Out of grief or shame, I'm still not sure which.

When I was toddler my father and the nurse he hired to take care of me discovered my talent. They didn't find it quite as amusing as I did. In fact, they thought it so repulsive and horrifying that my father sent me away. Not all parents want a dragon for a daughter. It wasn't completely a bad thing; at the age of four I became an apprentice under the care of my aunt, a sorceress with a hardened heart and a temper.

As soon as I arrived, my new caretaker tested me to make sure I was capable in the 'mystic arts' and it just so happened that I had a remarkable gift for it. From that day on the old witch was constantly training me. There was never a daily occurrence that couldn't be turned into a lesson or exercise. Although I was extremely tired and longed for a day where I could simply pass the peas instead of using my powers to levitate them to my aunt, I did grow stronger each day. Soon I even surpassed my dear aunt in both power and skill.

My aunt passed soon after my 25th birthday, and though she wasn't exactly affectionate, she was the closest thing to a loving parent I had ever had. She fully accepted me for what I was and wasn't repulsed or appalled by it, and that's all I really wanted.

I stayed in the castle and kept up with my magic studies. It turns out my dear aunt had quite the collection of magic and spell books. I tried to leave the castle as much as possible, but I was never really the socialite. It's quite hard making small talk when everyone is gawking at your skin color, your awkwardness, and even the headdress you picked out for the special occasion of leaving your home.

Somehow or another, rumors got out that I was evil. Soon everyone was more afraid than before. I didn't really care since I was normally, less than enthusiastic about the presence of others; but they were saying I called myself "Mistress of All Evil" when I hadn't done anything to deserve that title. I'll admit, sometimes I did use magic in ways that probably wouldn't be considered as "good," but I had done nothing to warrant such a dramatic name, nor had I given such to myself. It was just silly.

I grew older slowly. So slowly, in fact, that even on my fortieth birthday I still didn't look a day over twenty-seven. I lived relatively alone with only a few servants, but other than with them, I had very little contact with other humans. My days and nights were spent making potions and casting spells in solitude, which was fine by me.

I wouldn't consider myself a bitter woman, or one that holds grudges, but sometimes things just get to you. Sometimes you just snap.

You see, the King and Queen were throwing this elaborate celebration for their newborn Princess. There would be a big feast, music, dancing, and they were inviting everyone in the kingdom. Everyone, that is, except me.

Although I usually don't get bothered by things as trivial as not being invited to some party, but the fact that lowly serfs and servants were to be invited and not _me_ was a terrible blow to my pride. You do not hurt a woman's pride.

So thinking that maybe my invitation got lost in the mail, or that it was simply a come one come all event; I decided to drop in.

My arrival wasn't exactly welcomed though.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the King spat. So this was the kind and noble king I had heard so much of?

"My, my, what a welcome, Your Majesty," I said sweetly, my temper rising just a bit. "I just came by to congratulate you and Her Majesty on the new baby. I heard the whole kingdom was invited but I failed to receive my invitation. I guess it just got lost in the mail, hmm? Sorry I didn't bring a gift, it was terribly short notice and I had no idea what was expected or anything. Are my clothes okay?"

"You are not welcome here."

"And why not? Oh come now, you don't seriously believe all those horrible rumors about me being the 'Mistress of All Evil' and whatnot. I would have expected more from the Noble King Stephan."

"I care not for your expectations, _witch_."

Although I was indeed a witch by trade the way he said it was extremely offensive, and it wounded me deeply. "On second thought, perhaps I _do_ have a present for your darling baby girl."

"Don't you touch our dear Aurora!" screamed a chubby fairy standing protectively in front of a cradle accompanied by two other fairies.

"Oh lovely, fairies," I rolled my eyes. "You know I really love fairies, I really do. They're always flying around using magic for useless tasks that they could easily do themselves. I truly admire their laziness, but that's beside the point. Now King Stephan, Queen Leah, fairies, I bestow upon the beautiful Princess Aurora not a gift but a curse, that on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." Gasps erupted through the crowd, as I cast the spell. A black fog hovered over the crib and slowly disappeared as it was absorbed in the child. For a moment I thought I was being a little harsh, but then again, if I truly was to be called the "Mistress of All Evil," I might as well have a good reason for it. Besides, the fairies would probably use their magic to make it a little less horrible. "Have a nice party."

I took my leave then; it's always best to leave on a good note.

Sixteen years passed, and sure enough, the stupid girl pricks her finger, even after her father's pitiful effort to burn every spinning wheel in the kingdom. As I predicted the fairies made it to where the girl didn't die, but the whole kingdom, including the girl, fell into a deep sleep.

What I didn't expect was some troublesome prince to come and attack me. Sure, I was in dragon form but he was an intruder on my land and it was self-defense.

Well everyone knows what happens next, the girl wins and I lose. Good trumps evil and all that.

My name is Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil, and I really wasn't evil at all.


End file.
